1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of manufacture of liquid crystal displays, and in particular to a method for cutting a single sheet of glass substrate.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus of wide applications, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer monitors, and notebook computer screens.
Most of the liquid crystal displays that are currently available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise an enclosure, a liquid crystal panel arranged in the enclosure, and a backlight module mounted in the enclosure. The structure of a conventional liquid crystal panel is composed of a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate, and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the two substrates and the principle of operation is that a driving voltage is applied to the two glass substrates to control the rotation of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer in order to refract out light emitting from the backlight module to generate images.
A TFT substrate comprises a glass substrate and a TFT array formed on the glass substrate. The TFT array drives the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to rotate in order to perform selection of light with the liquid crystal panel. Thus, the TFT substrate is an important constituent component of a liquid crystal display device and has direct influence on the displaying quality of the liquid crystal panel.
In the manufacture of the liquid crystal panel, a single sheet of glass substrate is arranged to form a plurality of TFT substrates. Thus, it is necessary to cut the single sheet glass substrate into a plurality of individual TFT substrates. Heretofore, a method that is applied to cutting a single sheet glass substrate is as follows. The single sheet of glass substrate is placed under a cutting head to allow the cutting head to directly cut the single sheet of glass substrate along predetermined cutting paths. Such a method suffers certain drawbacks, which are generally caused by glass chips generated in a process that the cutting head cuts the single sheet of glass substrate and flying chaotically away to circuit patterns of the TFTs formed on the single sheet of glass substrate and attached to the circuit patterns of the TFTs due to electrostatics, making it impossible to be completed cleared off and leading to flaw products and affecting the displaying quality of the liquid crystal panel.